For advanced wireless communication networks, channel state information is of increasing importance. For example, in LTE Advanced (3rd Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution Advanced), a so called coordinated multi point transmission (CoMP) has been proposed. Herein, data to be transmitted to a particular user equipment (UE) are precoded, referred to as joint precoding, and transmitted over at least two base stations (BS) so as to generate constructive interference at the particular UE, thereby improving data transmission. Usually, precoded data are transmitted from several eNBs simultaneously to several UEs. Ideally every frequency may be used in each cell while achieving the same capacity as in a network without interferences.
For effective joint precoding, channel information is of high importance. For example, cell specific reference signals may be transmitted from the base stations to the UE, allowing the UE to estimate the downlink channels from the surrounding base stations. However, distributing channel state information is resource demanding.
In view of the above-described situation, there exists a need for an improved technique that enables to provide a communication network with improved characteristics, while substantially avoiding or at least reducing one or more of the above-identified problems.